The Son of Triton Chapter 5: Evil Zoo's of Death
Chapter 5: Evil Zoo's of Death Everything was calm and relaxing, until we came to a sign that read Auntie Muriel's Zoo! It seemed really suspicious, I mean a zoo in the middle of nowhere? Just to make sure, and possibly out of sheer boredom, we checked it out. Percy drew Riptide, I drew Tsunami, and Rick brought out the strange ancient Greek book, and had his hand held in a casting spell position. We thought the creepy, suspence part was over until a woman with shades placed her hands on our shoulders. I brought my trident up to her throat. She smiled and said, "Silly children. Place your weapons down." Just that made me shiver. I dreaded to know why she had shades, because the sun had set and it was dark out. She had us by the arms, and was showing us around. The "komodo dragons" were actual dragons. The "horses" where a mixture of actual horses, unicrons, and pegasi. When we walked by all I heard was ''Help! Help! Please help! ''I looked at Percy, he seemed to have heard them too, because he had the same worried look. There were other animals, that were actually mythical animals. When we came to the gift shop there were all types of stuff. Even a few Camp Half-Blood shirts. Which really shocked and confused us. Finally Muriel said, "Why it's dark out, I should take my shades off." Then BOOM it hit me. She's Eurayle, sister of Medusa. At that moment I drew Tsunami and tried to attack, but she punched me and snickered. Then I heard Rick shout something, and fire filled the room. When it stopped we all looked around and didn't see her. Rick started cheering, but something didn't fell right. Right on cue, snakes started to fill the room. The coiled around us, climbing us, and bearing their fangs. Then Eurayle came back and said, "You think you can get away with killing me?" Like an idiot I smiled, "Actually I get away with a lot of things." I tried to be like my father, and intimidate her, invoke her into her soul, if she had one. I looked her dead in the eyes and said, "And I'm sure I can get away with killing you." I'm not sure if I made her scared, or angry. Probably angry because she and her snaked hissed and attacked. The snakes were almost impossible to attack, it was a little easy with the trident and the three tips. But it didn't help much. Then Rick saved us all by shouting something in Greek like, 'Dead! Rise and attack the monster!' Because instantly skeletal warriors of all types: Greek, knights, gladiators, and much more. They trottled the snakes by their throats. Leaving Eurayle to us. This time my intimidation worked, I looked dead in the eyes with Tsunami raised and said, "Oh, look, I'm getting away with your death." One stab and she was dead. Before we left we released the animals and creatures. The dragons spread their wings, which looked like they hadn't been spread in awhile. The horses, unicorns, and pegusi shouted, ''Thank you, thank you, thank you! We owe all of you! ''With that we mounted our pegasi, and left. Rick shouted, "To the underwater palace we go!" The Son of Triton Chapter 6: Monsters Galore Category:Triston Hurricane Category:Tritonsson14 Category:Chapter Page